


Birds of Love

by Lord_Robbie



Series: Birds of Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Bertinelli escapes from Iron Heights and finds herself involved with a new organisation, the Bird of Prey. She falls in love with a member of the Bird of Prey, Lady Blackhawke. Back in Sterling City, Laurel Lance continues her path as the Black Canary. This is an Alternate Season 3 as Arrow Season is unwatchable. I own only the original characters the rest are property of DC and CW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating Birds

I can't remember a time before now. The city of Boston has never seemed so bright. My world was red, coloured in pain and death. But that was before. Of all the things I expected to do, marry a gorgeous female socialite was not one of them. Especially one who had suffered so much! My name is Helena Bertinelli and welcome to my wedding day. It's a small ceremony with only my teammates present. I should elaborate. I am a member of an elite Interpol team called Birds of Prey. Standing by my side is our boss Barbara Gordon. Barbara, a former congresswoman, is my best woman. Our Operations Manager codenamed Oracle, had been handicapped by a murderous terrorist who shot and raped her. Thanks to the miracle of modern technology, she was able to walk again. Since her identity was a guarded secret; officially she appeared in public in her wheelchair as she was now. The maid of honour, Sara Lance was someone from my past. Fortunately not a lover as my new wife is the only woman I have ever been with. But agent Kasumi was a former assassin in the Shadow League of Assassins, like Sara and another of my bridesmaids Cassandra Cain. Cassandra and the maid of honour are close friends, each was capable of causing tremendous damage to our enemies.

Sara's wife Nyssa, known also as Bloodmist, was officiating the ceremony. How the former heir to the Shadow League of Assassins ever got ordained is beyond me. Another operative, Pamela was a bridesmaid. Our chief researcher, Dr Pamela Isley is another person with a questionable past. A former bioterrorist, she is responsible for the death of countless corrupt business people. However her role in bringing down the Contagion Disease that killed so many guaranteed that she would be pardoned and one of us. The final bridesmaid was Pamela's wife Dr Harleen Quinzel. A clinical psychologist of some note, she once was the lover of Barbara's rapist. Relations between Barbara and Harleen are always tense. But today isn't about my friends or bridesmaids. It's about the woman who has just begun walking towards me. My heart beats faster as I see my soul mate Zinda Blake-Read, wearing her white dress. Zinda, my brave warrior veteran, who served in Afghanistan, Yemen, Syria and Iraq. The day we met, I felt a spark that lit up my life. Of course, at that time, I was not ready to acknowledge it. She reaches me and beams. I can’t control myself as I grab her kissing her tenderly.

I hear Babs, trying to tell me we aren’t up to that part yet, but I don’t care. I am with the one I loved and that is all that matters. After losing the two men I loved, I found something greater. The truest love that I have ever known. Eventually I get myself under control. The words flow easily from us both and we are now Ms. Zinda and Helena Blake-Reed. I kissed her again and all thoughts leave me. 

To be continued


	2. Cries of a Predator and Claws of the Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebuilding The City after The War can be a tricky situation for anyone. But nothing stops the Birds of Prey

Amanda Waller and Barbara Gordon glare hatefully at one another. There is no love lost between these organisations. Pamela was working steadily on a vaccine for the children. Starling City is still rebuilding from the attacks. The army of Abra Kedavra was still out there somewhere. Kali Barca's Furies were nowhere to be seen, rumour had it they took no less than 50,000 female citizens of Starling, Central and Coast City. The annihilation of Underground City and in particular the deaths of Edward Nygma and John Stewart had caused great grief to both the Birds and A.R.G.U.S. The new multi-powered girl called Halo had not been found. Nor had her suspected lover Linda Park. "There is still no sign of Arrow!" cursed Barry Allen. He hadn't seen him since that battle with Paragon's soldiers. And to think that Paragon's second-in-command Abra Kedavra still had part of his army, made Barry sick. The battle for Starling had cost many lives. Caitlyn was still struggling with her powers, now that she could control water as well as create ice. Felicity was still wearing her mask as White Hurricane as she blew debris away with her air-bending. Her lover Cassandra was scanning the area with her unique set of senses. 

I held my wife's hands as I looked for my ex and other survivors. Sara's sister Laurel was working with the police to assist those in need. As the new DA, her role was crucial in rebuilding Starling. Many of the police were less than happy at the help they were getting from the Birds, Flash and White Hurricane. A few more children were freed from the debris by Felicity's air bending. Like the Birds, we all wore masks, wigs and voice scramblers to hide our identity. The new Mayor, John Diggle was leading rebuilding efforts. "We will find him." whispered the love of my life. I nodded, leaning in to kiss those lips that made me so happy. It was all I could do to keep from screaming. All around us, so much destruction. I wondered if metahumans would ever gain acceptance when beings like Paragons and Abra Kadvara were around.


	3. Cleanup Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on, dear Reader

The Mayor of Central City was unhappy. Indeed that could sum up Dr Jay Garrick's whole personality. His young wife Joan was at least 15 years his junior, a scandal seeing that married after the election and she was only 19. But the Doctor had lead the City through various crisis, which should have made him understanding.

This was not the case. "As far as I am concerned, I don't want Argus, Interpol or a bunch of vigilantes doing the police's job! We have had enough of these problems here and that includes you, Flash!" declared Garrick. Flash glared back at him, neither man a fan of the other.

"Halo! Where are you and Linda?" I whispered as Flash and Garrick continued their issues. "Trying to locate Abra Kadravra. He and the Earth Two Metas have found new allies in a sadistic priest meta called Alchemy. He appears to be similar to Vibe except he has the power of Alchemy as well. The priest has been using Zoom and Paragon as angelic symbols against Flash, who is considered a Lucifer like figure."

That was all that we needed. A religious fanatic using those two psychos to unite a bunch of angry metas against us. I shuddered at the thought. I felt Zinda wrapped her warm arms around me. "You will ok!" declared Zinda, kissing my neck. I moaned at the delicate contact.


End file.
